Users have communicated through the user of traditional telephone services, also known as a Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS), for many years. Therefore, users are familiar with and have become accustomed to particular techniques when communicating using traditional telephone services, such as when dialing numbers, call forwarding, and so on.
One technique that is gaining in popularity to provide telephone services is commonly referred to as “VoIP”, which is an acronym for Voice over Internet Protocol. VoIP is typically performed using the Internet such that users may communicate, one to another, as they would during a typical telephone call. However, because users have a long-standing familiarity with traditional telephone services, providers of VoIP typically provide these services in a manner that mimics a traditional telephone service. Therefore, a user of these traditional telephone services, although provided with a familiar “look and feel”, is not provided with additional functionality that may be made available through VoIP.